Skate
Skate is the fan-given name to the romantic relationship between [[Sawyer|'S'''awyer]] and [[Kate|'Kate']]. It is part of the love quadrangle involving Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Juliet. The other parts are known as Jate, Jacket and Suliet. Such nicknames for pairings are also more generally known as '''ships (short for "relationships"). Timeline Season 1 * - Day 2: When a polar bear is running towards the hunting group that includes Sawyer and Kate, Sawyer steps in front of her and shoots the bear. First time Sawyer flirts with Kate: he says he "knows her type" when she pretends not to know how to use a gun. * - Day 2: First time Sawyer calls Kate ''Freckles'' * - Day 4: Sawyer protects Kate from the wild boar attack. * - Day 5 : Thinking Sawyer stole the water, Kate jumps on top of him, prompting him to joke about who gets to be "on top." Sawyer then tosses her Edward Mars's badge, calling her the "new sheriff." * - Day 8: Sawyer wants to warn Kate about Jack beeing trapped in the caves. She insults him, so he decides to join her with her mission to reach contact with the outside world, in stead of telling her. They talk while waiting for Sayid and he compares himself with Jack. When he finally tells her, she runs away for Jack. * - Day 9: Kate sees Sawyer come out of the water naked. Sawyer then makes Kate read the letter he's been carrying around, and she is shocked to "learn" what Sawyer did. Sawyer later extorts a kiss from Kate in exchange for information about the whereabouts of Shannon's inhalers. Despite being "forced" to kiss Sawyer, Kate seems pretty into it. Sawyer then tells her he doesn't know where the inhaler is, and she slaps him, stunned. Later, she puts two and two together and realizes the Sawyer's letter was written by him, not for him. * Sawyer joins the golf game at Kate's bidding. He places a bid against Jack, which Kate takes. They then share a look. * - Day 21-22: Sawyer and Kate swim together at the waterfall and later fight over the Marshal's briefcase.\ * Although Jack doesn't want Kate to join in their mission, Sawyer provides Kate with a gun. * - Day 29-31: Kate helps Sawyer track his boar; they play "I never" by the campfire and share secrets. Each pushes the other's buttons, with Kate ultimately admitting that she followed Sawyer and "pretended she cared about having carte blanche" so she could spend time with "the only other person on this island that just don't belong." * Worried about Sawyer's headache, Kate makes him see Jack about it. Jack torments Sawyer about his past sexual and medical history, embarrassing him in front of Kate, but it emerges that Sawyer merely needs reading glasses. * - Day 43: Sawyer reveals to the group that Kate is a fugitive in order to prevent her from taking his spot on Michael's raft, and the two part on bad terms. Later, Sawyer refuses to apologize. Kate appears bothered when Sawyer says there isn't anything on this island worth staying for. * - Day 44: Kate and Sawyer look for each other at separate times before the raft launches. Season 2 * - Day 47: Kate reveals to Sun that she didn't say goodbye to Sawyer before he left on the raft, appearing to regret it. * - Day 48: Eko delivers a half-dead Sawyer to Kate and Jack; Kate is able to get Sawyer to stop fighting off the antibiotics he needs to recover from the shooting; Kate tells the unconscious Sawyer that he's home now and will be okay. Jack comments about Kate's "bedside manner" * - Day 49: Sawyer tells Jack that he loves Kate. Kate watches over Sawyer day and night until she's nearly sick herself, but she freaks out and abandons him temporarily when she starts hearing and imagining Wayne in Sawyer's form. Kate later begins to address "Wayne," whom she seems to think may temporarily be spiritually present in Sawyer's form. Kate confesses to "Wayne" (in reality, Sawyer) that she has feelings for Sawyer. He wakes up, to Kate's minor embarrassment, and comments that her confession was the sweetest thing he ever heard. Later, Kate teases Sawyer about needing a haircut. * - Day 50 : Kate cut Sawyer's hair; they flirt and have fun together. * - Day 51-52: Kate throws a banana at Sawyer to wake him up. When she helps him get up, he nearly kisses her. Sawyer is furious when Tom reveals Kate as his hostage. * - Day 55 : Kate helps Sawyer with his exercise. * - Day 57: Sawyer and Kate share moment at his tent and they flirt together. Sawyer uses Kate to accomplish his gun con. When she discovers she has been used, Kate is hurt and confronts him about it. He says "You run, I con, tigers don't change their stripes." * - Kate needs a gun to go with Claire into the jungle and turns to Sawyer. * - Because Hurley attacked him, Sawyer rebuilds his tent. Kate mocks him and they flirt a little. * - Day 62: Kate abandons a dinner date with Sawyer to go into the jungle on a mission with Jack. * - Kate asks Sawyer to hand over the guns to Jack and Sawyer says she isn't in his head. * - Day 65: Following the murders of Ana Lucia and Libby, Kate asks Sawyer how Ana Lucia got his gun. He deliberately neglects to tell her they had sex. Later, Sawyer comforts Kate as she cries over their deaths. * - Day 65: Jack tells Sawyer that he and Kate were "caught in a net" while in the jungle. Sawyer believes this to be a euphemism for sex. He isn't happy to hear that. * - Day 65: Kate explains to Sawyer that she and Jack actually got caught in a net, and Sawyer is relieved. Kate asks for Sawyer's help when she notices they're being followed by the Others. Season 3 * - Day 68: Kate, Sawyer, and Jack are prisoners of the Others. Forced to have breakfast with Ben, Kate demands to know the whereabouts of "Sawyer and Jack." Ben asks her why she asked about Sawyer first. Later, Tom puts Kate in a cage opposite Sawyer. Having just acquired a fish biscuit, Sawyer gives it to Kate. * - Day 69: As they labor away, Sawyer gazes at Kate. On a sudden whim he rushes over to her and kisses her, causing the Others to go after him. In the skirmish, Sawyer manages to get a gun, but is forced to drop it when Juliet aims her own gun at Kate. Later that evening, Sawyer and Kate flirt, and he admits that he couldn't help himself kissing her, because she looked "so damn cute swinging that pickaxe." Kate notes that the Others called Sawyer "James," and he admits that this is his real name. * - Day 70-71: Ben tricks Sawyer into thinking he's had a pacemaker installed in him that will cause his heart to explode if his heartbeat gets too high. He does not tell Kate because the Others have threatened her if he does. Pickett starts beating Sawyer in front of Kate, and Kate begs for him to stop. Pickett demands to know if Kate loves Sawyer, and, sobbing, she says she does. Kate tries to hold onto Sawyer consolingly through the bars of her cage as Pickett stops. Kate later escapes from her cage and tries to get Sawyer to run with her, but mindful of his "pacemaker," he refuses. He tells her that if she really meant it when she said she loved him, that she should run without him. She retorts that she only said that to get Pickett to stop hitting him, but returns to her cage, apparently unwilling to leave without him. * - Day 72-73: Kate tries to get Sawyer to escape with her to save his life, as Pickett wants to kill Sawyer. He tells her he won't leave because there's no where to go; they are not even on their island. She is furious that he did not tell her this sooner, but he says he wanted her to believe that they "had a damn chance." Kate seems to realize that he did this out of compassion and kisses him. The two then make love for the first time in the cages. Afterward, Sawyer asks Kate if she meant it when she told Pickett she loved him. She kisses him instead of answering. He says, "I love you, too." In the morning, two of the Others, including Pickett, charge in to go after Sawyer. He declines to fight for his life, because they threaten Kate if he tries. Kates begs for Sawyer's life as Pickett threatens to execute him, and Sawyer tells Kate to close her eyes. * - Day 73: Sawyer and Kate fight off Pickett and his accomplice on the beach. Kate runs toward Sawyer when Pickett comes after him one last time * - Day 74: Sawyer accuses Kate of sleeping with him only because she thought he was a "dead man." Kate appears hurt. * - Day 75: Before going back at the beach, Kate and Sawyer share another moment until Kate tries to make a "clean slate" with Sawyer and asks him to say he's sorry about what he said to her. Sawyer refuses. She says "Welcome home, Sawyer," referring to his being his old self again. When they reunite at camp, they glance at eachother. Kate goes to rescue Jack without telling Sawyer she's leaving. * - Day 76 : Hurley said to Sawyer that he knows he's worried about Kate, but that she'll be okay with Sayid and Locke to protect her. * - Day 85: Kate returns to the beach, and she and Sawyer have an emotional reunion. * - Day 86-87: Kate tells Sawyer that Jack already knows they are together, which appears to relieve Sawyer. He wants to have sex again, but she walks off, with Sawyer calling out to her that maybe he should make her a mix tape. Later the same night, a jealous Kate (who has just seen Jack and Juliet dining together) comes to Sawyer in tears and seduces him. The next day Sawyer gives Kate a mix tape, to Kate's amusement. A hurt Sawyer, who has found out about Jack and Juliet's date, later tells Kate that she doesn't need to use him, and that she can be upfront about what she's after. Kate denies that it was "like that." * - Day 91: Kate and Sawyer wake up in Sawyer's tent. Claiming that she's used to her own habit, Kate leaves Sawyer's tent in the middle of the night to sleep in her own tent. He asks if he needs to walk her home, but she sais she'll make it. They kiss spontaneously. * - Day 91 : Sawyer comes back at the beach and Kate learns that the Others are coming for the pregnant women, which could potentially include her. * - Day 92: Kate and Sawyer have a moment at the creek in which she confronts him about being weird since he came back from his trip with Locke. She says it looks like he doesn't care about anything anymore and asks why he's calling her Kate, as opposed to Freckles, all of a sudden. She tells him that the Others seem to think she might be pregnant. Sawyer responds, "Let's hope you're not." Kate is then hurt when Sawyer doesn't want her to go on the rescue mission with him. Jack later advises her that this was because he didn't want her to get hurt. Kate asks Jack why he would defend Sawyer because he would never do it for Jack. Jack confesses that he defended Sawyer because he Jack loves her Kate. Kate appears swept away by the surprise confession. Season 4 * - Day 93 : Sawyer joins team Locke, to Kate's shock and discomfort. * - Day 94: Sawyer asks Kate to live with him on the Island, but she rejects the offer. * - Day 95-96: Sawyer invites Kate to move in with him, "unbanishing" her after Locke tried to banish her from his camp. However, Kate refuses his proposal, presumably because of her intense lingering feelings for Jack and distrust of Sawyer. * They spend the night together, but she refuses to have sex with him. The next day, she tells him she's not pregnant and appears to pick a fight with him over the fact that he seems relieved. She leaves for the beach, and Sawyer mocks her for flip-flopping between him and Jack. * , In the Flash-Foward Jack and Kate, who are living together and are engaged to be married off the island end up having a fight when a reluctant Kate tells him that she has been doing something for Sawyer. Jack appears hurt that Kate would withhold secrets demanding to know what the favor is (which she refuses to tell him), and reminding her that Sawyer "chose to stay" on the island and that he (Jack) was the one who saved her. * , - Day 100: Sawyer is reunited with Kate, and he gives her Claire's baby Aaron, whom he's been carrying around since Claire mysteriously disappeared. * , - Day 100: Sawyer leaves the island with Kate, Jack, and the rest on the helicopter. But as they are losing fuel on the way to the freighter, Frank Lapidus, their pilot, says he'd feel better if they were several hundred pounds lighter. Sawyer whispers something in Kate's ear, to her alarm. He then kisses her and jumps from the copter. Jack reassures an unnerved Kate that they will go back for Sawyer when they get fuel. * , - Day 100: Jack, Kate, and the other survivors try to get back to the island, but it mysteriously disappears before their eyes. After Sawyer swims back to the island, he discovers that the freighter has gone up in flames. He and Juliet watch the smoke in shock, both assuming that their friends (including Kate) went with it. Season 5 * - Sawyer confesses to Juliet he jumped off the chopper to make sure Kate could be okay and able to go home. Later, getting a lecture from Daniel about how whatever happened, happened and the past can't be changed, Sawyer retorts: "I know what I can't change." * - Locke asks Sawyer if he doesn't want "her" to come back. In a flash through time, Sawyer sees Kate in the jungle, delivering Claire's baby. He makes no effort to contact her, but appears transfixed by the image. He is obviously upset when the Island flashes again and she disappears from his view. He later confesses to Juliet that he wanted to touch Kate and talk to her, saying that he truly misses her. * - Sawyer tells Horace Goodspeed that he "used to have a thing for" Kate, but that now he can hardly remember her face. We learn that he and Juliet have made a life together in the Dharma village. At the end of the episode, Jin calls Sawyer with the news that he has found Jack, Kate, and Hurley. Sawyer rushes to meet them without telling Juliet where he is going. He is amazed at the sight of his long-lost friends, especially Kate. * - Sawyer and Kate have a low-key reunion, but he now calls her "Kate," instead of Freckles. Later, Sawyer and Kate see each other on the porches of their houses. Sawyer appears conflicted and determined to stay with Juliet. * - Hurley tells Kate and Jack that Sawyer and Juliet are together now, and Kate appears sad recalling the fact that she was once with Jack too, asking Jack if he knew about this. Juliet later raises the topic with Kate, who assures her she is fine with the situation. That evening, Sawyer goes to see Kate, to her surprise, and asks her why she came back to the island. She is about to tell him when there is an incident with the van that causes an uproar. * Sawyer calls Kate ''Freckles'' for the first time since she came back. Sawyer and Kate discuss their relationship while tending to the young, wounded Ben in the jungle. Sawyer comments that they never would have worked out, as he was too immature for her. At the same in Kate's flashback, Cassidy, based on her own experience with Sawyer, assumes the real reason she decided to raise Aaron as her own son was to fill the void left by Sawyer when he jumped from the copter. * - Sawyer casually refers to Kate as ''Freckles'' in front of Juliet, much to her annoyance. * - When Radzinsky beats Sawyer up to find out where Kate is, Sawyer refuses to tell them. Later, on the submarine, Kate, who has been caught by the DHARMA people, joins Sawyer and Juliet on the sub as they are being taken away from the island. It's uncomfortable for everyone. Sawyer, who is determined to live happily ever after with Juliet, does not want Kate interfering. * - Kate, Sawyer, and Juliet escape the submarine to stop Jack from detonating the hydrogen bomb. While they are rowing to the island, Kate and Sawyer flirt, much to Juliet's annoyance. On the island they encounter Rose and Bernard. The two don't care at all about Jack, bombs, or any of the other shenanigans going on, saying that all they care about is being together. At this last remark, Sawyer looks at Kate. Juliet spots his glance, prompting her to change her mind about the plan to detonate Jughead because of Sawyer's apparent lingering feelings for Kate. Season 6 * - In the Flash-Sideways - Sawyer and Kate "meet" in the plane and share a look, in which Sawyer appears to notice Kate's handcuffs. * - Kate offers to stay behind to help bury Juliet but Sawyer refuses. Later, she wipes the blood and dirt off his face and the two share a moment. In the Flash-Sideways - Later at the airport, Sawyer helps Kate to leave the elevator before TSA employees realize she is the woman they are looking for. * - Sawyer, broken-hearted over Juliet's death, threatens the Temple people at gunpoint and makes his escape. He warns Kate not to follow him. Undaunted, Kate does follow Sawyer, accompanied by Jin and Temple people Aldo and Justin. After knocking out the Temple people, Kate tells a frustrated Jin that when she finds Sawyer, they'll figure out what to do next. Kate finds Sawyer in Dharmaville, grieving over Juliet. She apologizes for following him and confesses that she's sorry for Juliet's death, claiming it was her fault because she prevented them from leaving the island in the sub( ). Sawyer says it was really his fault, because he had not let Juliet leave back in 1974, because he didn't want to be alone. He shows Kate the engagement ring he had been planning on giving to Juliet. In frustration, he tosses the ring in the water and leaves. Kate breaks down crying out of empathy. * Back at the Temple, Miles observes to Kate that Sawyer sent her packing. She doesn't deny it, but looks bothered. * Sawyer and Kate are reunited in MIB's group. MIB sends Sawyer on a Recon mission at the Hydra Island. Kate asks MIB where Sawyer is. He comes across the cages where he and Kate were once imprisoned, and has a nostalgic moment as he notices Kate's dress and picks it up. When he returns, he tells Kate that the two of them are going to get the hell off the island. She smiles and they share a moment. He resumes his old habit of calling her Freckles. In the Flash-Sideways Sawyer, a cop, and Miles, his partner, are sitting in a parked car when Kate runs into them. She tries to escape, but Sawyer chases her down on foot. After he catches her, he recognizes her as the women he encountered in the elevator at LAX. * Sawyer and Kate discuss their plan with the other survivors and then go get the sailboat together. Before they swim to the boat, Sawyer convinces Kate to leave Claire behind. Earlier in the episode he said to Jack that he wouldn't let Claire attack Kate ever again. They sit next to eachother in the boat. In the Flash-Sideways - Sawyer brings Kate downtown and proceeds to question her before the Feds get there. He notes that they were on the same Oceanic Flight and wonders if she remembers him from the elevator. She does. He speculates that something keeps drawing them together. She accuses him of hitting on her. She then wonders aloud why Sawyer helped her escape apprehension in LAX, and comes to the conclusion that he was trying to lay low because he was never supposed to be in Australia. Sawyer appears taken aback by her accuracy, and says he likes her. * Widmore holds Kate at gunpoint when Sawyer takes Seamus's gun and tells him he'll shoot her because he doesn't need her. Sawyer drops the gun. Later that night, Sawyer and Kate reminisce about being back in the cages, with Sawyer remarking that he feels like they are going in circles. Sawyer asks Kate if she remembers the cliffside cave he had told her about, where all the names were written, and confesses that her name was there too, but was crossed out, also saying, "He doesn't need you, Kate." When Kate got shot he worries about her and tends to her before they discover the bomb. * Kate leans on Sawyer's shoulder as they watch the flotsam from the sub. In the Flash-Sideways - When police officers arrive to take the prisoners (including Kate) to county, Kate says to Sawyer that he can still let her go, because she told him she was innocent. She asks if he believes her and he says it doesn't matter, although he looks tempted. He says he still can't let her go because he's a cop. She smiles and says he doesn't seem like a cop to her. He says it was nice knowing her. They look at each other for the last time and she gets taken away. * Sawyer walks over to Kate to care for her wound. When Sawyer is going to get Desmond, he banters with Kate about not asking her to come, she says she will have to resist the urge of following him. They eventually reach the plane and leave the island with Claire, Richard, Miles and Lapidus. In the Flash-Sideways - Sawyer and Kate share a warm embrace during the group reunion in the church. Relationship Although they have a clear connection and flirt throughout the entire series, the actual acknowledged relationship between Sawyer and Kate began during and ended at the end of . Off island, Kate and Sawyer were both criminals. Kate was on the run, and Sawyer was a con-artist. Their characteristics are similar, and this immediately draws them together. In the beginning of the series, Kate was not interested in Sawyer. But after she got to know him, she really started to like him. Mostly because of the similarities between their personalities and the impulsive and flirtatious way Sawyer behaved towards her, of which Jack is the opposite. After they've succumbed to their feelings, they had an on - and off relationship, where it was unclear what it is they had to both of them. Kate became increasingly jealous of Juliet's attention towards Jack and Kate began to use Sawyer in unkind ways because she felt hurt by Jack. Unfortunately, the deep feelings Kate had for Jack made it difficult for the relationship with Sawyer to develop into anything real and enduring. Although Sawyer is the one who sealed their fate by jumping off the helicopter with a final kiss goodbye, Sawyer knew Kate's feelings for Jack would prevail. After three years, Kate returns and Sawyer's old feelings seem to resurface once again. However, Kate declares her love for Jack and they reunite in the finale. Despite the hints of Sawyer having feelings for Kate, Sawyer's true love is Juliet and he reunites with her in the end. Flashback connections * 2x13 - Kate's mother Diane Jansen served Sawyer at a diner in a flashback. * 3x06 - Kate's husband was looking for someone at Tampa (where Sawyer seems have had a job for Hibbs) * 3x15 - While Kate was on the run, she met and befriended Cassidy, a mark of Sawyer's and the mother of his daughter Clementine. Later, after she gets off the island, Kate fulfilled her promise to Sawyer by ensuring that Clementine was all right, and by offering Cassidy some of her settlement money from Oceanic. Kate and Cassidy bonded further over their shared history with Sawyer. * 5x16 - Jacob met both Sawyer and Kate when they were kids. :See also: Character connections#Chart Flash-sideways connections * Sawyer and Kate see eachother on the plane, he helps her escape the airport's elevator * Kate bumps into Sawyer's car, he arrests her * Sawyer interrogates Kate, they recognize eachother and flirt * They both "move on" along with the other survivors Unanswered questions * What happened to the gun Sawyer gave Kate in "Maternity Leave"? * What happens with both of them when they leave the island? See also *Nicknames *Glossary *Brokeback Island *Fan-Made Names *Kissing *Relationships *Pairings *Sex *List of videos available on YouTube/Fan-made music videos/Shipper videos *List of videos available on YouTube/Fan-made parody External links *Skate fan 'ship videos - at Lost Video Island *Lost-TV Forums **The Great Debate Skate versus Jate * Top 100 Skate Scenes: Part 1, Part 2 pl:Skate Category: Lists *Fan-made names Category:Pairings Category:Fanon